


Monster

by Jathis



Series: Hux's Little Brother Techie [84]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Brothers, Fear, Fights, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9841259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: The Republic is dead and the General deals with personal fallout





	

If he had any lack of self-control, his entire body would have been trembling with the weight of what had just occurred. His heart was racing wildly in his narrow chest. Things were finally coming to fruition. The Republic was dead and the Order was going to sweep away the ashes and grow in its place. The very thought made his lips twitch into a smile and he saved it until he was back in his quarters before allowing his happiness to wash over him, smiling brightly at the success of his weapon.

"You're a monster."

The words broke Hux from his reverie. He looked up sharply, finding his brother standing there, hugging himself. "Brother..." he warned.

Techie shook his head, trembling as he hugged himself tightly, staring down at the ground. Tears made his eyes burn, his optics struggling to adjust to his now blurred vision. "An entire system," he whispered.

"To get rid of snakes you must wipe out their nest, brother. This was for the good of everyone. You don't..."

"Ma-Ma slaughtered an entire floor of residents over two Judges," Techie said. He frowned as he shook his head, refusing to look up as his brother approached him. "You don't care about all of those lives you killed..."

"People die in war. This is just something that must happen. I have paved the way for a better future, brother."

"What kind of future can be built on the corpses of others?" Techie snapped.

Hux felt himself growing impatient. Mindlessly he reached out, grabbing his brother's wrist and yanking on it to force him to look up. "Bren! Stop acting like a fool!"

The two stared at each other. Techie's eyes were wide and frightened, optics whirring and clicking in his fear. "You're just like father," he whispered.

Realization slowly came to Hux and he released him, watching as Techie shied away from him, holding his arm to his chest. The flesh on his wrist was red; he had been holding him too tight in his anger. "Brother..."

Wordlessly Techie turned and fled from the room.

Hux could only watch him go, his heart was racing in his narrow chest, but not from earlier excitement.


End file.
